The philosopher and his bad wife
|details = A request from an aristocrat: Find information on the Greek philosopher Socrates. They say his wife was a shrew, but is there any actual proof? This is apparently just an effort to settle a bet between friends... Ask a scholar, i suppose. |step1 = /What makes a terrible wife?/Amsterdam/Scholar/ You're talking about Xanthippe, Socrates's wife... You can find details about her bad temper written by his apprentice. I think it's important to think about how they felt about one another. What may look like pointless anger could have been what the other wanted. |step2 = 1/Twilight of Xanthippe/Amsterdam/read Archaeology/ Xanthippe was always angry at Socrated. Her anger only intensified towards him when he would remain unresponsive while she talked on and on. Xanthippe once poured water over her husband's head. It is said that an unflinching Socrates responded, "It is only natural for rain to follow lightning." |step3 = /Standpoint of a woman/Amsterdam/Johanna in Tavern/ My, it's hard to imagine such a woman existed back then! I can sympathize with her though. I would be pretty upset if my husband didn't do anything and always gave vague answers to my questions. I have to admit though, the philosopher who doesn't lose his temper after being treated like that is impressive. |step4 = /Go to Napoli/Amsterdam/Barkeep/ Ha ha ha! In any day and age, it's the man who dreams and the woman who lives in reality. You should go to Naples. There was apparently a philosopher in Naples who wrote and kept a lot of documents on philosophy. You might find what you're looking for there. |step5 = 1/Socrates's answer/Naples/read Archaeology/ Socrates was asked why he married such a woman. He reply was, "If I can live with and tolerate her, then I can live with and tolerate anyone. Marriage is a great thing, if you marry a nice wife, your life will be happy. If you marry a bad wife, you get to live your life as a philosopher." |step6 = /A good wife who was made into a bad one?/Naples/Scholar/ Although he speak about her with a lot of irony, Socrates didn't dislike Xanthippe. He must have been grateful to her for looking after the family while he completely abandoned his job as a mason and indulged himself in debates. |step7 = /To know Xanthippe/Naples/Barkeep/ Women can be moody and rowdy but they're really cute when they've got a sad look or when they're in trouble. My own mother in the past was like that... You're saying this Xanthippe woman never shed a tear nor showed any signs of weakness? Did you check to see if stories about her exist where that philosopher's from? |step8 = 1/Death of Socrates/Athens/read Archaeology/ Socrates continued to converse with intellectuals, never straying from what he believed in. This was interpreted wrongly and he was put to death by trial. He had the chance to be acquitted but he didn't pursue it. His wife approached him weeping while nursing their baby and said, "you are about to be put to death unjustly, dear." |step9 = /Proof of being a good wife/Athens/Barkeep/ That philosopher drank poison and killed himself, right? No kidding she cried! I think his wife really understood and cared for him despite the way she acted. She probably took good care of all of his belongings after he died. |stepfinal = Find the poisoned wine glass/West Athens/near northern Ruins/ If you read what is written, it is very clear that Xanthippe was a harsh person. However, we do cannot accept this as the complete truth. We may find evidence that she was a loving, caring wife if we search the outskirts west of Athens. |discoXP = 1040 |cardXP = 520 |reportXP = 250 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = West Athens |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}